


What if... Illumi was a Woman

by Zels_Zelsius



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zels_Zelsius/pseuds/Zels_Zelsius
Summary: Hey!I intend for this... "book" to be a series of more or less short scenarios featuring Illumi and her circumstances.Wait, her?Yes. I want to portrait my image of a female Illumi from birth to adulthood.I want to keep it at (short) scenarios, but I know me very well and something tells me I'll end up developing some sort of plot (I really hope I don't xD).Some of the chapters will be my reinterpretation of Togashi's plot with the reactions of Illumi if she was a woman, while others will be entirely my original ideas.I guess that's all, enjoy my ramblings.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	What if... Illumi was a Woman

Tension could be cut with a knife inside the Zoldyck Mansion for the current Heir of the Zoldyck House was expecting his firstborn.

A twenty-two years old Silva Zoldyck was inside his office, distracting himself with work from the piercing, pain-filled sounds his wife Kikyo was making in their bedroom.

The delivery was taking longer than expected. Having her first contractions early the previous morning, signaling a possible heir to the next generation of the Zoldyck family was about to come to the world, until deep in the middle of the night, a few hours until sunrise.

No one inside the Zoldyck Estate was asleep. Not only because Kikyo's screams were so loud they could be heard even from the nearest city, making it impossible for anyone to achieve any form of rest, but because no one could dare. Not when the very firstborn of the newlywed couple was arriving.

The woman's voice faded out without Silva noticing, as he was used to her loudness, and once absorbed in work, nothing could distract him. No longer after, a polite knock on the door of the office made Silva raise his head from the papers spread on his desk.

In a firm voice, he commanded whoever was on the other side to come in. A tall middle-aged smiling woman opened the door and respectfully stepped inside the office, bowing as the protocol stated.

"Young Master Silva."

"What is it Tsubone?"

"I'm honored to inform you that, Young Master Silva's, first child has safely been born." Silva sprung up from his chair and quickly walked towards his bedroom, Tsubone following behind, a proud smile adorning her otherwise stern looks.

He opened the door to a never-before-seen picture. His wife, heavily panting in the bed, was recovering from the new experience of giving birth to a human; his father, Zeno Zoldyck, holding a little crying bundle in his arms, smiling adoringly at it; and several butlers, as well as the doctor and midwife, collecting the supplies used to deliver his firstborn.

Silva stepped towards Kikyo, sitting in the bed by her side to hold her hand. She was completely exhausted and disheveled, hair spread on the pillows, sweat all over her face, kimono slightly opened.

Kikyo gripped his husband's hand to help herself to steady, looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"How are you?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, darling." She faintly smiled at him. After making sure his wife will survive, Silva turned his head towards his father, observing how the middle-aged man softly rocked the bundle, that was now emitting a giggling sound.

"So that little thing is my child."

"Congratulate me, son. I'm a grandfather." He laughed. Silva scoffed, slightly smirking.

"Father..."

"It's a joke, boy. Marrying this girl has erased your ability to sense humor."

"Father!" Screamed Kikyo, with the little bit of energy she managed to regain after resting for a while.

Everyone in the Estate was aware that the current Head of the Family and the new wife of the Heir didn't have the best of the relationship, but they usually tolerate each other, at least in front of Silva, despite the unending joking remarks from the old man.

Zeno ignored the indignant woman and walked towards his son, gently offering him the baby.

"Congratulations, Silva. It's a girl." The new father froze and with that reaction, Kikyo's fear settled.

She knew it.

She was conscious that it was unacceptable for the outstanding Zoldyck Family standards to have been delivered a girl as the first child of the House.

If only the baby girl would have been...

"Darling! I'm so sorry. Next time-." Silva let go of his wife's hand and stood up, reaching his arms to hold his daughter.

"A girl..." He mutters, his tone not letting out a hint of what he's feeling, making Kikyo even more panicked.

The little baby girl managed to free her tiny arms from the blanket that surrounded her and trapped one of his father's big fingers with both of his little hands.

Silva let the little thing lead his finger towards her tiny mouth and suck it, attempting to bit hard but only making her father ticklish. A genuine smile crept to the stoic man's face as he looked into his daughter's barely opened eyes. A pair of big round black eyes.

"Darling?"

"My beautiful girl." Those words, so sweetly spoke by the proud father, were the push that a nasty growing feeling inside Kikyo needed to be born.

Jealousy.

Kikyo was jealous of her daughter.

She was unable to make her husband smile for her, not once, not when they were dating, not when she passed all the absurdly hard trials to be admitted into the Family... not even on their wedding night.

But this creature, this treacherous bundle of weak flesh who just have settled foot in the world, has managed to conquer that impenetrable man's heart that easily.

_"Unforgivable."_

"She's beautiful, indeed, and surely talented." Remarks the also proud grandfather. "I can tell she will accomplish great things in life. If well-led." Zeno shot a meaningful gaze at his son, but Silva missed it, too engrossed in his beautiful daughter’s form to notice.

"Illumi. Her name will be Illumi."

This was the start of an interesting life for the future assassin little girl.

That was the start of _your_ life, Illumi Zoldyck.


End file.
